


Living A Dream

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: Roy and Ed were looking for something in Xing...they found Ling and ecstasy soon follows.





	Living A Dream

I am watching the two talk in the foyer and I can’t help but notice the contrasts between them.

You have Ling, a tall, lean, talkative and boisterous man with long jet black hair paired with eyes darker than my own. He’s saying something to Ed that has the usually serious young man laughing and my attention shifts to the generally socially reserved, short, densely muscled golden eyed and fair haired alchemist. My mind thinks opposites and I have to agree.

Polar opposites in every way but two. The first and most obvious is their appetite. I am glad Ling is royalty here because between the two of them I would have certainly had to have started hocking my own organs to keep them fed. I still have yet to figure out how two people in such great shape managed to eat the way they do.

Regardless, this isn’t their most fascinating similarity. No, I found that out little gem of information by chance. Ed and I are here on business and since Ling felt he owed Ed for some past favors we were offered a suite in the royal palace for as long as we’d like to stay. Along with that, came all of the amenities a personal guest of the royal family would be privy to. Rich foods, personal attendants, entertainment and some of the best wines I’ve ever put to my lips.

It was on one such night of sampling wines that I realized several things I would never forget. The first being that Ed was rather partial to red wine, the second being Ling was rather partial to white wines, the third was, when intoxicated, the two of them could make a man’s toes curl. They were talking about the different attributes of each wine and in what can only be called a deliciously wicked twist of fate, they came up with the brilliant idea to mix the two wines…

…while they still held the liquid in their mouths.

I nearly choked on my own wine when Ling suggested that and instead of Ed punching him in the face like I’d expected he leaned forward in an almost eager manner and let the Prince have his way with him. That evening I sat there and watched Ling do things with his mouth to Ed’s that had me hard from just watching - and if the sounds Ed made were to be believed, it felt as good as it looked. 

Another bottle of wine and a few memory making hours later the three of us were in an exhausted, sated heap on the floor.

That is how it’s been between us ever since, and if I’m reading Ling’s body language correctly, the night is going to kick off with the same sort of bang. He had that sensually fluid charm of his turned up on its highest setting and Ed was falling into it hook line and sinker. Once Ed got relaxed enough to drop his usual guard that prevented him from relaxing and laughing openly he was easy game. Ed’s in the middle of yet another fit of laughter when Ling reaches out and slides the back of his hand over Ed’s cheek before threading his fingers into loose blond hair. 

I hear the breath hitch in Ed’s throat.

Ling continues talking but he leaves his fingers in Ed’s hair as the pad of his thumb strokes Ed’s face. Even from where I’m sitting I can see Ed is no longer looking Ling in the eyes but is instead watching his lips move. I know what’s coming and thanks to Ed’s lack of patience I don’t have to wait long. He steps forward, hooks his arm around Ling’s neck and the two are swapping tongue in an instant. 

Ling is whispering things to Ed in between kisses that has him panting, flushing and it has me wanting to know exactly what’s being said. My apparent curiosity doesn’t go unnoticed for long. I watch as those wickedly talented hands rove over Ed’s back and down his sides. Ling’s mouth is working its way up Ed’s jaw line, across his collarbone and down his shoulder. He peels Ed’s shirt off in one fluid motion before moving so he is behind Ed providing me with an unobstructed view of what those hands are up to. 

Dark slanted eyes leer at me over Ed’s shoulder and my cock throbs. I’m up and in front of them before I fully realize my body is in motion. 

“He is quite the vision like this isn’t he, General?”

“He is,” I reply before caressing Ed’s face and leaning in to kiss him. He moans into my mouth just as I feel one of Ling’s hands sliding under my shirt. As the sensations wash over me, I think if it takes a year for us to find what we’re looking for here in Xing it's fine by me. As it was, I never wanted to leave this lust drenched paradise and the military may find itself short two alchemists. 

I pull out of the kiss and Ed sucks on my bottom lip as Ling’s blunt nails rake over my side causing reality to fade into the background. 

The next thing I’m consciously aware of is the two of them pushing me back onto the bed the three of us share as my clothes are being removed. It is an action I don’t protest. 

Why the fuck would I? 

Once I’m naked as they slide off the bed. I’m lying here watching the drool worthy show they put on as they strip their clothes off piece by piece. When the two of them are done, they fix their eyes on me and the look is promising even though I know there’s a chance I might limp out of this room tomorrow I don’t care… some pleasures are worth the price.

When Ling slides behind me on the bed and pulls me between his open legs as Ed kneels between mine I know I’m in for it and the thought alone is almost enough to make me cum. As dangerous as Ling is with his hands, Ed is equally so with his mouth. I’m watching with half lidded eyes Ed as he kisses his way up my legs, tongue flicking out every so often to tease my flesh as his teeth nibble on the inside of my thighs.

He stops a breath away from my erection, golden eyes lock onto mine and the instant Ed wraps his lips around my cock, Ling pinches both my nipples and sucks my earlobe into his mouth. My world dissolves into sensation as everything else ceases to matter.

As if the heat and suction alone wasn’t enough, Ed’s tongue was all but wrapping around my dick as Ling’s fingers and hands seem to be everywhere all at once. Ed licks his way down my cock, sucks my sack into his mouth and my back arches. I hear Ling chuckling behind me before he slides away and sits to my right.

It doesn’t take long before our exchange gets so heated the three of us can no longer form words. We are so tangled up in each other, I can’t tell where one of us ends and another begins.

Ed’s splayed out on his back and Ling is on all fours in front of me devouring the blonde with his mouth. As I sink inside Ling’s body, the moan he lets out sends a jolt of sensation through Ed as the Prince sucks on his cock. Ed’s back arches off the bed and the sight alone is threatening to send me over the edge already. When Ed’s fingernails dig into Ling’s shoulders his body tightens around me, dragging a wanton noise out of my throat I didn’t know I was capable of making.

Ed eventually pulls away from Ling and wiggles underneath us. Moments later Ling utters Ed’s name in a breathless manner that tells me he is putting that tongue of his to damn fine use. I feel an oil slicked hand slid up the back of my thighs, in between my buttocks and when a nimble finger presses into my body I had to fight to keep my legs from going slack.

It doesn’t take long before I cum so hard my vision blurs. When I slide out of Ling’s body both of them pounce on me. Touching, licking, sucking and nibbling on my overly sensitive body until I think they may just drive me mad.

It would be a madness I would willingly yield to.

Moments later, Ling catches Ed bent over with his ass in the air and tongue in my navel. He grabs the blonde by the waist, pulling him on his lap, as he runs those lecherous hands of his all over Ed’s sweat dampened torso and legs. Once Ed was thoroughly lost in the moment, Ling says, “I’m going to fuck you now and I want you to tell our General exactly what you’re feeling and thinking as I do it.”

Even in my euphoric state this catches my full attention causing my eyes to go wide. Just when I think they couldn’t surprise me anymore than they have, they manage to do so.

He lowers Ed until he’s on all fours in-between my spread legs and when he enters the willing body in front of him from behind, Ed says my name in a way that has me breathing heavy as my cock twitches back to life.

“Fuck Ling that feels so damn good.”

“Does it?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me why.”

Ed launches in to how full his body is, how he can feel Ling throbbing inside him. How each thrust is causing pleasure to course through his body before coiling hot and heavy inside his stomach. On and on he goes, their voiced expressions of sensation are traded back and forth… mixed in with pleas for more. By the time Ed wraps his hand around my member I am so turned on I cum again before he can make the first full stroke.

Once my senses return, I see they have moved so they are on their side and Ling is answering Ed’s pleas to be fucked harder in earnest. When I move so I can suck on Ed’s cock, he goes incoherent and Ling’s thrusts grow urgent. Soon, Ed’s body tenses as his orgasm overtakes him. As this happens I can tell Ling’s cuming as well.

Once we collapse in a panting heap on the bed, I can tell from the way Ed’s body is twitching he’ll be sleep in minutes. Ling is stroking Ed’s side and telling him he’s beautiful when lost to desire and I have to agree. Ling places a drowsy Edward on my arm and chest before he moves to my other side and arranges himself in a similar manner.

He too is sleep before long and even as the sandman pulls on my consciousness I fight it because I want to enjoy the feel of both of them in my arms a little longer.

Everyone has a scenario that would be a dream come true… I am damn lucky to be living mine.


End file.
